a chance
by lexie allgood
Summary: when Steph learns that Ranger has been kidnapped and no one can find him. She offers her own help and brings in some of her friends from the FBI. But will she be welcomed back by Ranger after leaving without so much as a goodbye six years ago. And why did she leave?
1. Chapter 1

**The characters do not belong to me I just enjoy making these stories.**

* * *

"it's nice to see you Steph." Tank said as she walked into the Rangeman conference room.

"I am only her to help ranger out of this. I owe him that much." She said as she sat down in the office on the FBI's side of the table. "Now tell me all about the people who took him."

"Not much to tell. We don't know who they are or why they took him."

"And you guys can't figure anything out?" she asked the FBI guys. They shook their heads. "Well Jake and I have a few ideas. I will follow them down and call you if I find anything."

"In case you run into trouble you should bring someone who can fight." Lester said.

She shook her head "There's no need."

"Steph we all know you suck at defense." She looked at the guys and sighed they didn't seem to understand that she wasn't the same person as she was when she left. That was six years ago and so much had changed.

The quickest way to get them to understand so she copied the thing she heard ranger say very often. "Lester mat's NOW!" He gave her a funny look then stood and waited for her at the door. She led the way to the gym. She could hear the guys taking bets on how long it would take him to get me on the mat or the other way around. She heard one of the FBI guys say "I bet he doesn't even get a move in." she smiled knowing he was going to win.

"So beautiful how do you want to do this. Surrender before you look silly?" He held his arms in a wide sweep. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm and flipped him with no effort. He landed with a loud thud. After he got up he said "I wasn't ready."

"Then be ready already. I really don't have much time. I need to get home." Lester came at her and she easily dodged him. He pulled a gun out and pointed it at her. Everyone knew he wouldn't shoot her so they made no move to stop the interaction. She gave him a wicked smile. She knew why he had pulled the gun on her, before she left getting a gun pointed at her would have made her freeze but she didn't mind it now. She quickly spun kicked the guy out of her hands and then she hauled out her own gun. She laughed lightly and helped Lester up.

"To further assure you all that I can take care of myself…do you all see that poster on the wall across the room? I'm going to shoot its eye out..." right after she finished her sentence she shot a single shot and knew it had hit its mark. The guys walked over and were clearly in shock because I had indeed hit the eye on the poster.

She smiled at them then moved to the doorway along with the rest of the FBI. "I will call you later" she yelled as she left.

The FBI drove her to the motel they had a connecting room to hers. "What are your plans?" they asked as the connecting door was opened.

"I am going to do surveillance. If I get one of my famous feelings about one of the buildings I will go in and get ranger."

"And what are you going to tell him once you find him?"

"What needs to be said and nothing more. No names or details. Don't worry, my cover will not be blown." She said then shut the door and changed into jeans and a tank top. She tossed on her leather jacket and left.

* * *

**Why is Steph so friendly with the FBI? There's More to come.**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave reviews.**


	2. chapter 2

**The characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

She looked at the clock on the dash: 2:30 in the afternoon. She sighed her whole day had consisted of sitting in front of different houses for an hour or two then moving to the next house. She was on the fifth house and nothing was striking her as odd. Her butt was beginning to hurt and the wig the FBI had insisted that she wore to help in hiding her true identity was starting to itch. She put the car in gear and drove to the next house. Right after parking she could tell that this was the place she was looking for. After watching it for thirty minutes she knew that Ranger would be in this place because of how much security the building had. She could see where the weak spot in the security was and decided to get Ranger out herself. She parked over five blocks away and pulled on a baseball cap.

She used the weak spot to get in and after being in the building for five minutes she must have been seen because the alarm went off. She slipped into a random room and shut the door. It was pitch black in the room but she could feel that someone was in the room. With her gun drawn she flipped on the light to find a figure bound to a chair. She stood there for a moment then went to see who it was. She put her finger gently under the man's chin and lifted his face up so that she could see his face. She gasped when she saw that it was Ranger. He was bloodied but when she checked his heart beat it was strong. She slapped him to wake him up. He didn't seem to process that she was there to help. He flinched at her touch when she cupped his cheek .

"We need to get out of here." She said cutting the rope and pulling him up by his elbow. "They are going to know where I went and soon so let's leave before-" The door opened and three guys came in. "-they find me." She finished leveling her gun at them. She shot twice and killed two of the guys before the other one knocked the gun out of her hand.

She was about to go at him when a blur of movement in her peripheral vision caught her eye. The movement was followed by a single shot and the third man went down. She turned knowing that Ranger had finally moved into action.

"Who are you?" Ranger asked. He didn't seem to recognize her with the wig and hat that was covering her face.

"Not now." She replied and grabbed her gun then she motioned for him to follow her. He did so silently and she led him through a couple of hallways. Suddenly she heard the sound of boots slapping the floor around the corner and she pushed Ranger into a little closet.

She seemed to stop breathing. The only sound to be heard were the footsteps coming down the hall now. Suddenly a voice sounded through what was probably a walkie-talkie, the voice sounded rushed "Attention. There has been a breach in security. Two people, one male and one female are roaming the halls trying to escape. You are to shoot the woman, and shoot to kill. The man is to be subdued but not killed. They are not to leave this building." The man walking by responded to the alert and continued walking away; once his footsteps faded she stepped out of the closet. Ranger looked at her.

"Well this just got fun." She said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Ranger seemed to miss the sarcasm because he gave her a funny look, rolling her eyes-a habit that she had been unable to shake-she continued to move through the hallway. They were almost to the main entrance when a rather large group of men ambushed them. The men shot at her and she was forced to hide behind a support pillar. Ranger was behind anther one and they were both shooting when they got the chance. She felt more than heard the click as Ranger tried to shoot but was out of bullets. She pulled the gun from the small of her back and tossed it to him. What had seemed like a mob when they had been surprised turned out to be only seven guys. It took her a full clip and Ranger two different guns but they managed to shoot all the men who had attacked.

She had one gun left with about two bullets that she handed to Ranger. "The doors are around the corner. Find a house that seems safe enough maybe a block or two away and we can wait there." She could see the look in Ranger's eyes and added "It is you they want. Better that you get out of here as fast as you can. I am expendable to them, you will be tortured…" she shrugged "I would just be killed. Don't worry I'm not planning on dying today. Now go!" He ran out of the building and she followed him, covering his retreat. They ran for two blocks until Ranger suddenly stopped and went up to a house. He crouched down and seemed to think about picking the lock when he realized that he didn't have the tools. She grabbed a couple of bobby pins that had held the wig in place out of her hair and handed them to him. He quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside.

She turned to shut the door behind her and when she turned back to face Ranger. She was greeted with a gun pointing at her. "I think it is about time you tell me who the hell you are and why the hell you are helping me."

She took off the glasses and the wig and smiled. "It's me Ranger. It's Stephanie."

"Steph… Well you defiantly have a lot of explaining to do."

Taking a deep breath she nodded "Yeah I guess I do."

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I will probably not be able to write more until the weekend. Please leave reviews.


End file.
